No Pain No Gain
by Fair Weather
Summary: Cloud wonders why Leon just doesn't eat sometimes. LxC


Title: Canker Sores

Summary: Cloud wonders why Leon just doesn't eat sometimes.

Disclaimer: I know we all wished we owned them. But we don't. ):

"Aerith?"

"Yes, Leon?"

"I'm not going to eat dinner at Merlin's today, so...Don't worry about me."

Aeirth frowned, looking comtemplative. It was unusual for Leon to skip out on dinner and go elsewhere ( she never did find out where, and she got a little worried on the first day he went off on his own, but he seemed fine the day after ), but it happened now and then. She just figured that the brunet wanted to get away from the clamor that was Merlin's home.

At the back of the living room, flipping through one of Merlin's spell books, Cloud half-listened to Aerith and Leon's conversation. Maybe it was just him, but Leon looked a bit uncomfortable earlier today, especially when Aerith had handed him some hot tea. The warrior could've sworn that he saw Leon wince. That hadn't been the only time, of course.

It was irritating for him when Leon left at dinnertime, because _every single time_, Yuffie and Tifa had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Leon and he had a 'lovers quarrel'. The blonde was still looking for evidence to prove that one, he and Leon had not had an argument, and two, that they were never together in the first place..._yet_, he added mentally.

Closing the book and returning it to the shelf by the wall, Cloud studied Leon more closely now, able to go unnoticed in his examination because Leon was still locked in conversation with Aerith. He could see a slight movement on the brunet's cheek; He guessed that Leon was licking the inside of his cheek. Did he get a cut of some kind on the inside of his mouth?

There was a sigh from Aerith. "Alright, Leon. But the Heartless have been getting...restless, lately, you know that. Please be careful, or better yet, bring someone with you tonight. Cid's Claymore program isn't totally foolproof."

Cloud arched a brow. Maybe this was his chance to find the answer he was looking for? Of course, he couldn't seem _too_ eager.

"If Leon needs a little defending, I'm more than glad to accompany him," the blonde offered, drawing Leon and Aerith's attention. Cloud expected Leon to look surprised and indignant at the request, but instead, the swordsman was looking a little ... flustered.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you think, Leon?" Aerith asked, turning to him again.

"I don't know... What about Cid?" Leon asked.

Aerith stared pointedly at him.

"Alright, alright," Leon conceded, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Cloud would've laughed if Leon didn't look so badly defeated.

"Good. That reassures me. I still expect you both back before eight-thirty tonight."

"We're not children," the two men spoke in unison, both a little upset at suddenly having a curfew.

Aerith didn't seem to hear them. "I'll see you guys later tonight, I need to set the table now, before Cid and Yuffie start ravaging the kitchen in search for the food."

Cloud and Leon watched the woman disappear from view and walk into the kitchen. Cloud loooked at Leon.

"So, where _do_ you go, if you don't eat? And don't tell me you do, because it's obvious."

Leon looked surprised that Cloud knew. "How?"

"Your stomach growls in your sleep. Loudly," the blonde answered, almost smug-looking.

Leon was quiet a moment. Cloud had him there. "Whatever," he answered, dodging the question. "We can go grab something to eat, if you want."

Cloud cocked his head to the side. The brunet had that uncomfortable look on his face again.

"Sure. But you have to eat too."

Leon didn't offer and protests, and the younger man took that as a yes.

"Let's go, then. I heard Scrooge has a special on fried dumplings today."

"Can't be saving much munny, if it's Scrooge," Leon mused as they walked towards the door. His sword was already at ready by his hip.

"True," Cloud agreed, nodding his head as he slid his sword into its harness, leaving Leon to open the door.

Outside in the open air, they both took a moment to admire the many stars glittering in the evening sky before walking towards the Marketplace.

--

It was not long before the two men were standing in the Bailey, looking out through the opening on the left. Leon was leaned against it, eating his food gingerly.

Cloud was glancing over at Leon every now and then while he ate, and the elder man's discomfort was just too obvious.

"Do you have an infection or something?" Cloud finally asked.

"I...sort of," Leon admitted sheepishly, as if it were something to be ashamed of. He was a little surprised by his friend's sudden curiousity. "I have a canker sore, so it hurts pretty bad when I eat."

"How'd you get it?"

Leon didn't respond and looked away.

Cloud frowned, unable to read Leon's reaction since the brunet was turned away, but obviously, he had touched a soft spot.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's not that," Leon said quickly, looking at Cloud now. "It's just.. I accidentally bit the inside of my cheek in my sleep."

"In your sleep?" Cloud repeated, blinking.

"Yeah. I have.. very vivid dreams."

"Of?" Cloud prompted, interest piqued. Leon's expression gave off no warnings of pain or fear, so the blonde was fairly sure that it wasn't anything to do with the scarred man's past.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Leon cringed.

"It can't be that bad."

"...you," the Gunblade-wielder mumbled.

"Come again?" Cloud asked, to be sure. Now he was the one caught off-guard.

"You," Leon repeated, only a smidge louder.

"Wow" was the only thing the blonde uttered.

The reaction didn't seem like a good one to Leon. "Cloud?"

Cloud snapped back from his thoughts. "Sorry, it just surprised me."

A flood of relief washed over Leon. So Cloud wasn't disgusted or anything. Feeling more confident now, the brunet turned so that he faced Cloud. "Huh... So, do I get a prize for my efforts at least?"

The younger man laughed, which made Leon wonder if he was wrong. "Yes, definitely." He leaned forward and drew Leon into his arms, capturing the brunet's lips in the process.

"OW!"


End file.
